First Love
by myfanfictionheaven
Summary: Kise and Aomine breakup. Kise thinks he's over him, but is he really? A little bit of a sad beginning but it's a happy ending.


**Paring: AoKise Aomine x Kise**

**Rated: T ( some language and alcohal - nothing serious though)**

**One-shot**

**Characters: GoM**

**Summary: Aomine breaks Kise's heart but Kise moves on, or so he thinks.**

**First Love**

It hurts. Kise clutched at his heart. But he refused to cry, not yet, not until he was completely alone. He and Aominecchi had only been together for a month. Aominecchi had told him at the time that he wasn't sure if he was ready because he still had feelings for someone else as well. Kise knew that this could happen, but it still hurt so much.

Kise walked to the front gates aimlessly. When he looked up he saw a small blue-haired boy waiting for him.

"Kurokocchi,…"

"Hello Kise-kun."

Kise couldn't help the bitter feeling that enveloped his heart, he wished he could be more like Kurokocchi.

"Aominecchi broke up with me…"

Kise looked down at his shoes.

"Don't worry, I'm okay Kurokocchi."

"Are you sure Kise-kun? I will always be here for you if you need me."

Despite his mood Kise managed to look up and give him a small smile.

"You're a good friend Kurokocchi, I love you!"

Kise gave Kuroko a quick hug before starting his long walk home.

A month passed and Kise was slowly healing. He only cried once a day now instead of 4 or 5 times a day. He was still in love with Aomine but it couldn't be helped. He had been in love with him from the moment they met. Aomine was strong, handsome, energetic, and a lot smarter than Kise would ever be. The first time Kise had seen Aomine play basketball was breathtaking. His movements were quick and unpredictable. Soon they were playing one-on-one against each other all the time and Kise never won, but it was fun and enjoyable and Kise loved every minute of it. Admiration slowly turned into love and Kise couldn't help falling _hard_.

The Teikou team was throwing a Christmas Party curtesy of Akashi. Kise was nervous, this would be the first time he had seen Aomine outside of basketball for over a month now. Akashi placed a firm hand on Kise's shoulder.

"It'll be okay Ryouta, try to enjoy yourself a little."

Kise relaxed a bit at that, if Akashi said it, it was absolute. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all. Kise had been the first to arrive. He barely had time for a small chat with Akashi before the others arrived. When the doorbell rang Kise ran to get the door and put on his happiest face.

"Kurokocchi! Midorimacchi! Murasakibaracchi! Momoicchi! A-Aominecchi!"

Kise greeted them all loudly barely stumbling over Aomine's name.

"Hello Kise-kun."

"You're too loud idiot."

"Hello Kise-chin, is there a lot of food?"

"Ahhh Hi Kise-kun!"

"Kise."

They all greeted back. Momoi gave him a big hug which Kise greatly appreciated. Despite everything that happened between him and Aomine, Momoi still remained a good friend to him and for that he was extremely grateful.

"Tetsuya, Shintarou, Atsushi, Momoi, Daiki, I'm glad you are all finally present. Food is on the table."

Kise sat between Momoi and Kuroko. Kuroko sat next to Aomine, then came Murasakibara, Midorima, and Akashi. They all sat in a big circle discussing basketball and school and so on. At some point Aomine got up to use the bathroom. Kise let out a breath, he didn't realize how tense he had gotten until that point.

"Ah! Momoicchi, Kurokocchi, how have you both been? Anything interesting going on lately?"

Momoi sighed.

"Not really, just looking after Dai-chan as usual."

She smiled a sad little smile at Kise. Kise appreciated her understanding, really she was such a nice person. Kise was surprised when Kuroko spoke up.

"Kise-kun, are you over Aomine-kun?"

Kise's smile faltered a bit before he smoothly recovered with a perfect fake model smile.

"Yes, I think so. Why?"

The words rang false even to his own ears and he noticed Momoi looking at him with even more sadness in her eyes.

"Oh. Because we're dating now. Actually we have been for the past 3 weeks."

The information hit Kise like a ton of bricks. He felt like he just had ice poured down his spine. He noticed Momoi's panicked and stricken look and somehow he maintained a neutral face while he processed the information some more. Kurokocchi was _dating_ Aomine. They started dating a _week_ after Aomine broke up with him. Aomine loved _Kurokocchi_ more than he ever loved him. Kise had almost cried to Kurokocchi the day they broke up. Kurokocchi had been waiting for him at the gate that day. Kurokocchi_knew_ that they had broken up before Kise suspected anything. Kurokocchi never supported his relationship with Aomine. Kurokocchi who was supposed to be his best friend. He was _betrayed_by Kurokocchi. Kise wanted to cry, but not because he was dumped by Aomine for Kurokocchi but because all this time he had thought that he had good friends that were supporting him. It had all been one big lie. How many of them knew? How was he supposed to trust anyone now? He couldn't trust anyone, they could all be lying to him just like Aomine and Kurokocchi. Kise stood up and his fists clench and he refused to cry.

"Kuroko… I hate you."

Kise grabbed his stuff and walked out. He knew it was rude and he'd have to apologize to Akashi later for ruining their party but right now he needed space. He needed time to think and he needed time to get away from Aomine and Kuroko.

It started to rain and Kise started to run. It didn't matter if his house was still 10 miles away, he didn't want to take the train or the bus, he didn't want to let anyone see him cry. So he ran all the way home, and when he got there he had a fever. He noticed his phone had several calls and messages, but he didn't want to answer any of them. He would _never_ trust anyone fully ever again.

Luckily, he got the week off since he was sick. He also figured Akashi felt bad for him and graciously allowed him to take so much time off. Kise vaguely wondered if he should text Momoi, she was genuinely surprised after all and she had been the one that was calling him the most. Kise turned his face into his pillow, what did it matter? Nothing matters anymore. He couldn't be with the person he loved the most, he had backstabbing friends, and he couldn't play basketball with them without wanting to punch one and cry about the other. Kise sighed, he needed a distraction badly.

The next week Kise went back to school. He avoided the gym and his teammates as much as possible. He only spoke to Akashi and Momoi and he spent his lunch time bawling his eyes out. Momoi had given him a flyer to try out for some modeling agency when he told her that he needed a distraction. Akashi allowed him to skip practice on the exception that he played one-on-one with him and practiced with him alone instead.

Weeks passed and Kise felt that he could practice with the team again. Midorima gave him a lucky item saying something about how it wasn't like he was worried or anything causing Kise to laugh. Then Murasakibara gave him a whole bag of snacks saying that he missed Kise's laugh and that if he was ever hungry he could have some snacks. Kise thanked the both of them, he didn't really know why he doubted them before. Aomine wasn't at practice which was strange since he was the one that loved basketball the most but that was a huge relief nonetheless. Kuroko tried to get Kise's attention but Kise just didn't want to have anything to do with him.

Another month went by. Aomine was still never at practice. Kuroko still tried to talk to Kise unsuccessfully. Kise had flourished as a model thanks to Momoi's little distraction. And strangely Kise found himself spending a lot of time with Akashi. Because Akashi was honest and oddly nice to Kise. He allowed him to stay with him before, during, and after practice even if it was only to talk about trivial things. Akashi would give him little things to make his day better when he knew that Kise was feeling bad again. It gave him hope, it made him want to try falling in love again.

On Kise's birthday, Akashi had set it up so that Kise would be locked in a room with Kuroko. Kise knew that Akashi had his best interest in mind but he was not happy with this developement at all.

"Kise-kun… I need to talk to you."

Kise gritted his teeth and refused to look at him.

"What is it then, hurry up I don't want to spend my birthday stuck with you."

Kuroko's eyes held a hurt expression but he carried on anyway.

"Well, I'm sorry that I hurt you. Aomine and I broke up a couple weeks after the party. I got you a birthday present. I want to be friends again."

Kise sucked in a breath. That wasn't what he had expected and with Kuroko looking at him like that it was really hard to stay mad. Kise's facial expression softened and he turned to look at Kuroko who looked like a sad puppy dog holding out his present. Kise sighed, he was never good at holding a grudge anyway and he really did like Kurokocchi.

"I accept your apology and thank you for the present Kurokocchi."

Kise gave him a small smile before calling Akashi to let them out.

Months went by and a lot of things changed. Aomine no longer came to practice, only to games. Kise's modeling career was skyrocketing. Akashi suddenly no longer had any interest in keeping the team together and he most certainly didn't have the patience or the time to spend on Kise.

When Kise got into high school, he met Kasamatsu Yukio. The senpai that changed his view on teammates and friendship and most of all love. Kasamatsu was hard on their team, but only because he wanted them to do their best and he wouldn't ask any of them to do something he wouldn't do himself. Kise found himself falling in love with his maturity, his unexpected kindness, and his relaxed nature. He was the complete opposite of Aomine. Whenever Kise compared the two, he felt extremely guilty. Of course they were nothing alike, Kasamatsu was an angel who had rescued Kise from the crushing loneliness while Aomine was the little devil who had left him to rot.

When Kaijou played against Too for the first time. Kise had wanted to win so badly. He wanted to prove to himself and to Aomine that he no longer saw him like that, that he was completely over him. So when they lost, Kise was in complete despair because in that one game playing against Aomine had brought back all the memories of before and all of the reasons why Kise had fallen in love with him in the first place. The one who was helping him up and holding him close while he cried was not the one who had a hold of his heart.

After the tournament, Kise and Aomine became friends again. It wasn't hard, it was almost as if they had never stopped. Because really, they were so much alike it was pathetic. Sometimes Kise would talk to Aomine about Kasamatsu, and sometimes Aomine would talk about his new girlfriend. And from what Kise could see, Aomine was happy so Kise knew that he should be happy for him as well, but deep down inside he was in despair.

Kise and Kasamatsu stayed together for all of high school but decided to end it when Kasamatsu began noticing who it was that Kise really loved. And Kise felt so bad when it happened even though it was Kasamatsu who broke up with Kise, he knew the truth and that's what hurt the most. Because honestly Kise felt like such a fool. Who in their right mind would still be in love with their first love?

Aomine was there to comfort him like the good best friend he was. But Kise wasn't crying because of Kasamatsu, he was crying because of Aomine. He was crying because god was cruel and for reasons unknown to him, he would never be able to have Aomine all to himself. He would never have Aomine's love and he would never be able to give someone else love without feeling like a selfish jerk.

Kise entered the same college as Aomine and Momoi. Aomine had asked Kise to dorm with him and he agreed. Like he could ever deny Aomine anything. They stayed up late and talked about their middle school days one night and they were a little drunk from drinking a few beers. Before Kise could stop himself he found himself asking a question that had always been bothering him but up until that moment couldn't find it in himself to say anything.

"Heyy A-aominecchiiii."

"Huhh?"

"Did you even like meee?"

Kise covered his mouth with his hand when he started to hiccup. And started giggling uncontrollably.

Aomine looked to the side at Kise's flushed and laughing face.

"Of course I did."

"Ohhhh *hic* I see *hic* just not *hic* as much *hic* as Kurokocchi *hic* righttt?"

Then Kise started laughing and crying at the same time. Aomine's eyes moved to the beer bottle in his hands.

"Ao- *hic* minecchi *hic* you knowww *hic* I've alwayss *hic* …."

And suddenly Kise was asleep with a stupid smile on his face. Aomine stared down at him. He blinked once and then took a deep breath before pressing a soft kiss to Kise's forehead.

"I know Kise, and I'm sorry."

When Kise woke up the next morning his head hurt like hell. He couldn't remember much from the night before but this wasn't the first time so he supposed it didn't matter. He walked to the bathroom and took a shower and brushed his teeth. When he came out he found Aomine sitting on his bed watching him. Kise had become so good at hiding his emotions around him it was scary.

"Good morning Aominecchi! Were you waiting for me?"

Aomine didn't answer for a moment and Kise was about to repeat the question thinking that he didn't hear it when Aomine spoke.

"Kise, we need to talk."

Kise smiled innocently at him.

"About what?"

"Us."

Kise felt his mood sour. As much as he loved Aomine, it would take a lot more than this to convince him to try again. He knew he wouldn't be able to handle it if he was heartbroken like that again.

"Us… there is no Us Aominecchi, are you feeling okay?"

Kise tried to play it off as a joke simply because it hurt to much to think about it in another way.

"I'm perfectly fine. Kise, I think… I'm in love with you."

Kise felt his heart stop. He tried to keep a smile on his face when he answered slowly.

"Aominecchi, we've been down this road before and it didn't work out."

Aomine was upset then, he had been thinking about this for a while. He knew he had hurt Kise back then and he regretted it a lot. But hadn't these last few years proven anything? He had been there for Kise when he cried over Kasamatsu, he had spent many days talking to Kise, building their friendship up again. He knew that Kise still loved him deep down so why was he still pushing him away?

"Why?"

It was barely a whisper but Kise was close enough to hear it.

"What do you mean, you know why."

"Don't give me that bullshit! I know you still love me, you nearly said it last night! So why are you still pushing me away?!"

Kise was angry now, after everything the selfish Aomine still hasn't changed one bit.

"Why wouldn't I push you away? After everything we've been through, don't you think your choices might have some consequences? You chose someone else over me, even now you only_ think_ you love me you don't _know_ like how I_know_ I love you. Why would I put myself through that again?! Why would I let you in so that you can destroy me like you did back then?!"

Aomine cringed internally. Kise was right. Everything Aomine did back then was selfish and he couldn't help but sadly think that he would never be good enough for Kise. He could live a thousand lives and do good deeds and it still wouldn't be enough.

When Aomine looked into Kise's honey colored eyes, he was pleading.

"I'm sorry for everything, I'm sorry. I was young and stupid and selfish and I'm just really sorry. But despite everything Kise I swear to god_ I love you_. I want you, just you. I don't need anybody or anything else. Just give me one more chance,_please_. Give me a chance to prove it to you."

Kise chewed his lower lip, he was about to cry any minute. These were the words that he'd always been longing to hear. And god Aomine was looking at him with such intensity that he couldn't look away. Kise felt his hands shaking and he clasped them together tightly. He felt his face getting hotter by the second and his heart was fluttering in his chest.

"One more chance."

It was barely a whisper and Kise was trembling from head to toe.

And that was all Aomine needed before he was pulling Kise to his chest and crying in relief. Nuzzling his nose into Kise's soft hair before using his thumbs to wipe away the tears that had cascaded down his cheeks.

Kise suddenly felt so loved. All of the warmth that had been previously sucked out of him returned with the intensity of a forest fire. And then Aomine was kissing him everywhere. The top of his head, his forehead, his ear, his eyelids, his nose, his cheeks, his hand, and lastly his mouth. It was a sweet kiss, much sweeter than Kise had ever imagined it would be. And Kise was happy, this was the person he had been in love with since the moment they met. This was the person that he would love for the rest of his life he was certain of it.

Aomine wanted Kise to know just how much he loved him. He would say it everyday if he had to. He just wanted Kise to know that there was nothing to worry about. Aomine knew that he never had nor ever will love anyone as much as he loved Kise. He cupped Kise's face in his hands, and once more gazed into his golden eyes.

"I will always love you Kise Ryouta."

THE END

**Kimiko-chan: Wow! That was a reallllllllllllyyyyyyy long one xD Sooo, this one was written off of an experience of my own and well it turned out pretty well so I'm happy (: And I'm really sorry for the slight Kuroko bashing, I love Kurokokocchi! But for the sake of the story, he had to be bashed a little. Anywhoo, It's been fun writing this Aokise fic! Thanks for reading guys! 3**


End file.
